Light-emitting diode (LED) is suitable for diverse lighting applications because it has good opto-electrical characteristics of low power consumption, low heat generation, long life, shock tolerance, compact, swift response, and emitting wavelength stability. As the LED development trend heads for a high power application, the operation temperature of LED device is increased as well. FIG. 1A shows a traditional LED package whose luminous efficiency is decreased when it is operated under a high power application because of poor heat dissipation. FIG. 1B shows an LED device having an LED die 101 disposed on a heat sink 102 and electrically couple to two electrodes 103a, 103b through bonding of wires 104a, 104b. This design is cost ineffective for relying on the heat sink to dissipate heat and the wire bonding process. Besides, the light field is poor in horizontal direction so additional optical lens is required to improve the uniformity of the light field in horizontal direction. Therefore, cost and the dimension or the thickness of the device are increased and become a problem for applications.